Betrayed
by JSRobertson
Summary: Did Janet Crane betray the admiral and her country or did Lee betray her?


Betrayed

By JSRobertson

Janet Crane boarded _Seaview_ a few minutes after being picked up by FS1. She had terrible headache, her wrist was broken and there were some bad bruises on her face. They were bringing the Admiral aboard. He was beaten up pretty badly. She could tell by the look on Jamie's face that he didn't like what he saw. Lee was beside himself. The admiral was like a father to him and to her also. The whole control room was staring at her with disgusted looks on their faces. Chip, Kowalski and Patterson wouldn't say one word to her on the trip back.

"Janet report to our cabin immediately and **do not** leave it," Lee said angrily. She just stared at him. "Janet...Janet now," he ordered.

She stumbled up the spiral staircase and entered their cabin sitting down on the bunk. What had she done? She thought he would be upset that she was hurt. He didn't care at all, he was actually very angry at her.

((()))

_**One day earlier**_

_Seaview_ was leaving on a restocking mission to several underwater research laboratories in the Pacific Ocean. The admiral and Janet would be staying behind. The admiral had at 1:30 meeting in San Diego with Admiral Starke at COMSUBPAC. Angie was on vacation and he needed someone to help him, so he asked her to go with him. They would be driven to San Diego and once they were finished with the meeting the admiral would radio Lee to send FS-1 to pick them up.

The admiral was taking Admiral Starke the final technical data for the new missile detection system. _Seaview_ had tested the new system and found it had some flaws. The admiral, after talking it over with the Navy, had made some final adjustments. Now it was ready to be installed on a few additional submarines for additional testing before installing it on the whole fleet.

((()))

They would leave NIMR by 8:00 and arrive in San Diego about 11:30. Since it was Saturday, they hoped traffic wouldn't be too bad. The admiral had a favorite restaurant he liked to go to so he planned on them getting there early enough to have lunch before the meeting.

The admiral had some of the data on paper in his briefcase, but there was also a flash drive that held all of the data.

Janet was in her office when the admiral came in and asked her to wear the NIMR blazer he was carrying to the meeting with Admiral Starke. She didn't mind since it was a little cool outside and it looked classy. The admiral helped her into the blazer and they went to the front entrance to wait for the car.

The NIMR car was already waiting.

"Where's Tommy?" Nelson asked the driver.

"He has the flu, sir. I'm Phil."

"Very well, let's go."

They were driving down the road to take them to the freeway when the engine started to overheat. Phil pulled the car over to the side of the road. Right near the edge of a ravine.

"This car should have been checked out before we left!" Nelson bellowed.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know what happened. I'll call for a replacement. We're not too far from the Institute."

"_I'll_ call for the replacement myself," Nelson said frowning, using his cell phone. "Nelson Institute, come in."

"Admiral, where are you?" Trish answered quickly. "Tommy's been waiting for you. You didn't answer and your office was locked. "

"What do you mean? Janet and I were picked up about a half hour ago…"

Before the Admiral could finish, the phone was knocked out of his hand and there was a gun pointed at his head. Another was another pointed at Janet's through the window, by someone from a car that only just pulled up, presumably to render assistance.

_Oh no, _Janet thought,_ I've seen them before...where...in Puerto Vallarta. Tommy and Benny they were the men guarding Lee._

"Admiral Nelson, Mrs. Crane," Benny waved his gun through the window, "get out of the car. Don't try anything either. We'd have no problem shooting either of you."

"Who are you?" the admiral asked confused.

"Why don't you tell him, Mrs. Crane," Tommy answered snidely.

"Tommy and Benny. They held Lee prisoner in Puerto Vallarta. They work for Steven Arnold."

"Ah, yes. He wanted the missile detection system information," the admiral remembered.

"Let's go. Get into the other car," Benny said, "but first..."

Tommy took Janet's purse, the admiral's wallet and phone and put them in the NIMR car. They let the admiral keep his briefcase as their prisoners were pushed into the car and secured with a magnetic locking system.

Tommy and Benny pushed the NIMR car down the ravine and watched it tumble to the bottom, smiling with satisfaction as it was destroyed.

Tommy clicked his device and got into the back seat with the admiral and Janet, locking them in again. He injected both of them with pressure darts. It was a long acting sedative. They wouldn't wake up before they got to their destination. Benny and Phil got in front seat. They would drop Phil off down the road to a waiting car. He got in the car and drove away smiling. He had been paid handsomely for doing this job.

((()))

"Nelson Institute to Admiral Nelson, come in please. Admiral, please answer," Trish was still yelling frantically.

After getting no answer, she immediately called security to see if they had a location on the car since all institute cars had tracking devices on them. Security located the signal and sent a team to check it out. They found the car at the bottom of the ravine totally destroyed.

"Security to Nelson Institute, come in."

Trish answered immediately.

"Did you find it? Are the admiral and Janet okay?"

"We found the car at the bottom of a ravine. The admiral and Janet were not there. The admiral's wallet and phone along with Janet's purse were the only items we found. We looked in Janet's purse and her cell phone was not there. Hopefully, she has it with her. It looks like they may have been kidnapped. But it doesn't look like they were hurt. We didn't see any blood. We are going to have the car recovered and brought back to the institute. We will give you the items we found in the car when we get back. You better let Captain Crane know what has happened. Security out."

Trish dreaded making the call but knew it had to be done.

"Nelson Institute to _Seaview,_" Trish radioed without delay.

"_Seaview_ aye," Sparks replied.

"Sparks, get Captain Crane."

"Skipper could you please come to the radio shack?" Sparks called to Lee at the plotting table. "It's Trish. She sounds...upset."

Lee hurried over with Chip and picked up the mic.

"Trish?"

"Lee, the admiral and Janet were kidnapped on the way to San Diego. Their car was found down a ravine. Security found only the admiral's wallet, phone and Janet's purse. Her cell phone wasn't in it."

"Ohmyg...could they tell if they were hurt?"

"Well, there wasn't any blood that security could see, in what was left of the car or anywhere around it, or on the shoulder of the ravine."

"Have communications keep checking for any signals from Janet's phone. Let's hope she can activate the tracking device. Monitor all the radio frequencies too."

"Yes sir. Please let me know if you hear anything too."

"I will. _Seaview_ out," he replaced the mic, then threw it down savagely. "Damn, damn, damn!" Lee said running his hand through his hair.

"I'll keep checking all frequencies too, Skipper," Sparks replied flipping switches and turning dials.

"What do we do now?" Chip asked with a frown.

"We wait to see who contacts us first, what else? Nelson, Janet or the kidnappers," Lee sighed and walked towards the plotting table. He picked up a pencil and tapped it nervously.

((()))

Steven Arnold had tried to open the admiral's briefcase but found it locked. He'd managed to pry it open, glad it hadn't had any triggering devices on it. He rifled through it and found the data on paper and the flash drive. He put the flash drive in the computer but as he expected it was password protected. He used a computer program to try and find out possible computer passwords but after trying out a few of them he knew he needed to get the password from the Admiral or Janet, whoever would talk first.

Tommy called Arnold and told him Nelson was awake. Arnold went to talk to Nelson who was handcuffed to a cot in the bare cell.

"Give me the password to the flash drive and I will let you and Mrs. Crane go."

"You must know I will give you nothing," Nelson spat.

'Now Admiral, please don't make me hurt you."

"I don't care what you do to me; you must be dense if you think I'll ever give up the password."

Arnold pointed at Tommy who removed the handcuffs from the Admiral's wrist and started to beat him, kicking him in the ribs and kidneys. The admiral tried his best to fend him off, but he was no match for his attacker. Finally he simply curled himself into a ball but Tommy just kept kicking him.

"Enough for now. Maybe that will change his mind," Arnold said and walked out the door with Tommy right behind him.

The admiral could tell he had a couple of broken ribs and his back hurt like hell. They hadn't handcuffed him back to the pipe, so he could lie down. He had a hard time getting comfortable. He was worried about Janet and where she was. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he would never give up the password to the flash drive.

((()))

Janet was in a very small room with a cot as well. The last thing she remembered was being shoved into the car and pricked in the arm. Her head was killing her. She was freezing so she was glad the admiral had made her wear the blazer. She didn't know where the admiral was and she was worried about him.

"I see you are finally awake," Benny said to her as he guarded the door. "Mr. Arnold wants to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to anyone until you tell me where the Admiral is!"

Benny left to get Arnold, shaking his head. She sure was a feisty one and not too bad looking.

"Mrs. Crane," Arnold quickly arrived, "how are you feeling? I'm sorry you were given a little too much of the sedative. By the way, I hope you're not looking for this?" he added sarcastically as he held up her cell phone.

"Where's the admiral? I want to see him! Now! What have you done with him?"

"You, my dear, Janet, are in no position to make demands!" he said slapping her across the face. "That was payback for your punching me in the jaw when we were in Mexico. Did you think I would forget you made a fool of me?"

She didn't answer as she rubbed her cheek, afraid he would follow through on the promise he made in Mexico to maim her before killing her.

"Give me the password to the flash drive. Now!" Arnold demanded.

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew. And I don't know. The admiral didn't tell me. Please just tell me he's okay," she begged.

"Why should I do that? Besides, unless he gives me what I want, you won't see him alive again."

Arnold walked out of the room and left Benny to continue guarding her. Her cheek was stinging as tears were running down her face.

((()))

Sparks called Lee and said there was a call from Admiral Starke.

"Pipe it in here please," Lee asked still at the plotting table. He just rolled his eyes at Chip not wanting to deal with _him_ right now.

"Crane, what the hell is going on," Starke yelled. "Nelson was supposed to be here an hour ago and nobody at that Institute of his will tell me anything."

"Admiral, I was just going to call you. Admiral Nelson and Janet have been kidnapped on the way to your meeting. Their car was stopped on the road and pushed over a ravine. We haven't received any signal or communication from them. I have the Institute as well as _Seaview_ monitoring all frequencies. We're hoping Janet can activate her cell's tracking signal."

"Damn. Keep in touch," Starke stated angrily.

"Yes, s..." But before Lee could finish Starke had already cut off.

((()))

Arnold and Tommy went back to the Admiral's cell to try again to get the password from the admiral.

"How are you doing, Admiral? Ready to give me the password?"

"Never, no matter what you do to me."

Arnold motioned to Tommy to start beating Nelson again. He punched him in the face a few times and his mid-section again. Nelson finally passed out. Arnold motioned Tommy to stop.

"If we kill him we'll never get what we want. He's just as stubborn as Crane," Arnold said disgusted. If he couldn't get the password from the admiral he would have to resort to his backup plan.

((()))

Arnold, being an expert at computers and all types of electronic devices, decided to take Janet's cell phone and make a video of her spilling the beans on the password and information on the missile detection plans. He would use her voice. Her words from her previous phone calls would dub nicely.

He checked her phone to see what messages were on it looking for any numbers he could use for a password. He found a couple of them where she was repeating a phone number to someone who called her. Since she didn't know the password, the only person who knew it was the admiral. So if the number she gave on the video was incorrect no one would know it was the wrong one. He figured Crane would have his cell phone on him hoping she would call him. He found the tracking device on the phone and disabled it. If he couldn't get the information from _her_, he could at the very least make their lives miserable. He knew Crane would no longer be able trust his wife with any information and hoped it would destroy their marriage. What sweet revenge.

((()))

Arnold brought Janet into another room. He sat her in a chair and started asking her questions. He had the video running on her phone but she didn't know it.

"Janet, what is the password to the flash drive?"

"I already told you I don't know it."

"What's on the flash drive?" he continued.

"I don't know. I know nothing about what was in the admiral's briefcase either. Where is he, please let me see him?"

"Just answer my questions," Arnold said nastily. "Where is the rest of technical data for the missile detection system?"

"I don't know anything about the missile detection system," she insisted.

Satisfied with the answers he received. He told Benny to take her back to the room.

On the way back, Janet asked if she could use the restroom. He showed her where it was and waited outside the door. When she came out of the restroom, she kicked Benny in the groin. As he was falling down, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down with him. She fell striking her head on the cement floor and landed on her wrist. She blacked out for a moment. Her head started to hurt, she was a little dizzy and she thought she broke her wrist. Benny was really pissed and in a lot of pain. Catching his breath, he pulled her up by the arm and slapped her across the face.

He was dragging her back into the room when Arnold heard the commotion.

"You b...," he started to say as Arnold interrupted him.

"What the hell is going on here," Arnold demanded.

"She kicked me and we fell," Benny said holding his groin.

"Mrs. Crane, you better behave yourself or you will be sorry," Arnold threatened.

He didn't notice her wrist was broken.

Benny shoved her in the room and slammed the door while swearing at her.

((()))

Arnold returned to his computer room. He was finishing up the video and going to call Crane on his cell phone.

"I wish I were there to see his face when he sees this video," Arnold told Tommy, laughing.

Lee was in the control room when his cell phone rang. He saw there was a video coming in from Janet's phone, but no tracking signal. He gave Sparks the cell phone.

"Sparks, put the video on the monitor."

"Aye, sir."

"Greetings Commander," Arnold said from the recording, "we meet again. As you probably figured out with this video, I have Nelson and your lovely wife. No, I didn't get caught by the Mexican authorities or NCIS, too bad for you. I hope you enjoy the video...Oh, don't look for a tracking signal any time soon, I disabled it."

"Damn," Lee muttered under his breath realizing that they had no way of locating his wife and the admiral.

The video continued with Janet telling Arnold the password for the flash drive, all the details of the missile detection systems and where the rest of the technical data was. There was also a picture of the admiral and they could see he was badly beaten.

Arnold came on again at the end of the video and said with a grin, "I guess she isn't as trustworthy and honorable as you thought, Commander. What a pity she isn't like you," he said viciously.

"Turn if off," Lee yelled rubbing his forehead.

"Lee, was that the guy from Puerto Vallarta? Arnold?" Chip asked.

"Yes," he said dejected.

"Sparks," Lee said as he ran over to the radio shack. "Anyway to track where that video came from?"

"I don't know if I can, Skipper," he replied. "I'll do what I can. Any idea where to start?"

"They haven't been missing that long. Try up and down the coast. Also call the institute and see if they can track where the call came from."

"Aye, sir."

Lee, Chip and the rest of the control room were in shock. How could she betray the admiral and her country? Now what was he going to do. His wife was a traitor.

Lee went to the observation nose and stared out the windows. Chip could see his best friend was devastated. He loved Janet almost as much as he loved _Seaview_. He knew Lee couldn't and wouldn't ever trust her again. Lee would never accept a traitor. In fact he despised them and it didn't matter that this traitor was his wife.

((()))

Janet was back in the room. Her wrist was throbbing and she now had a massive headache. She still didn't know where the admiral was and if he was alright. She was so tired, she lay down on the cot and fell asleep.

((()))

The admiral came to and was in severe pain. He knew a few of his ribs were broken, his eye was swollen shut and his back was killing him. He wondered where Janet was and if she had triggered the locator. All Janet had to do was lie down and it would send out a signal. He blacked out again.

((()))

Sparks was still monitoring all frequencies when he picked up a signal.

"Skipper, I have a signal. But not from Mrs. Crane's phone. Some other type of device."

Lee and Chip ran over to the radio shack.

"Where's it coming from?" Lee asked quickly.

"Looks like somewhere near Port Hueneme."

"Chip, get FS-1 ready to launch."

"Are you going to fly her?" Chip asked softly.

"No, I think you'd better," Lee sighed deeply.

FS-1 launched in ten minutes. Flying with Chip were Kowalski and Patterson. It would take them about two hours to reach Port Hueneme. Chip could land FS1 at the naval base with no questions asked as he'd been there before.

Just as FS-1 was leaving _Seaview_, Sparks got a call from Admiral Starke. He put it through to the observation nose.

"Any news, Crane?" asked Admiral Starke.

"We just got a signal and sending FS-1 to find them. We also got a video from the kidnappers and we could see the admiral is severely injured." He didn't say anything to him about what Janet had said.

"Anything I can do to help from this end?"

"The signal came from Port Hueneme. Chip will be flying to the naval base located there, could you make sure they have some sort of transportation so they can track the signal. They are also going to need an ambulance for the admiral, and maybe a few men for backup."

"I'll call the commander right now and arrange it. Let me know when Morton lands."

"Yes, sir. _Seaview_ out."

((()))

Arnold went in the room where Janet was and saw she was asleep. He walked over to the cot and ran his hand over her cheek and she woke up, startled. She moved away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked afraid of what he might do to her.

"Just checking to make sure you are okay. Your wrist looks broken. Let me look at it."

"Don't touch me, leave me alone," she said very frighten hoping he wouldn't hurt her. "Please let me see the admiral," she pleaded.

"What's with you and the admiral? Oh, all right, but you aren't going like what you see. He's as stubborn as your husband."

He took her to Nelson. At first, she thought he was dead but when she touched his arm, he stirred and looked at her. She could see he was in terrible pain.

"Can't you help him?" she asked Arnold.

"I don't care if he hurts. I don't care if he lives or dies," Arnold said coldly.

"Could we at least have some water? We haven't had anything to drink since we got here."

"Tommy, bring them some water. She won't do us any good if she's dead."

Arnold walked out of the room and left Janet with the admiral. Tommy brought in the water. She took a drink and then helped the admiral slowly drink some water. She looked around and found a cloth. She put some water on it and wiped the admiral's face.

"How are you?" the admiral asked looking at Janet's wrist.

"I'm okay, but sorry sir you look like hell, what can I do to help you?"

"Nothing right now," he said grimacing. "Did you lie down?"

"Yes, and I must have dozed off for a while," she said thinking that was an odd question.

"Good, good," the admiral managed to smile and passed out.

((()))

While they were eating dinner, Arnold was still trying to come up with a plan to get the password to the flash drive. He would have no difficulty beating Janet for the information, so he would hit her a few times to see what the admiral would do. Tommy and especially Benny would have no problems beating her either. Arnold hoped the admiral would give him the password to keep her from any further beatings. He decided to try this plan after dinner.

((()))

Chip landed at the naval base in Port Hueneme. He checked in with the commander who led him to some jeeps and an ambulance ready to go with them since Admiral Starke said Nelson was hurt. He introduced him to the men he assigned to back up the crew from _Seaview_. He called Lee and told him they had a fix on the location and were leaving immediately. Lee called Admiral Starke and told him what was happening.

_Seaview's_ crew and the men from the naval base tracked the signal to a factory near the edge of Port Hueneme's industrial area. They surrounded the building and stormed in. They found the three men eating dinner. The men from the naval base stayed with them while Chip, Kowalski and Patterson went looking for the admiral and Janet. They found them in a room down the hall from where they had found the others. Chip looked for the Admiral's briefcase and found it in a room with a computer linked to the People's Republic. He also found the flash drive next to the computer but didn't think any information had been transmitted.

The men from the naval base would take Arnold, Benny and Tommy back to the base while the crew of _Seaview_ would head back to FS-1 with the admiral and Janet.

Before they left the factory, Kowalski pressed into service as a medic, checked out the admiral and said his injuries were very serious and they needed to get back to _Seaview _right away. He thought Janet had a broken wrist and wrapped it up.

"Morton to _Seaview_."

"_Seaview _aye," Lee answered quickly as he was standing in the radio shack.

"We have them. We will be taking off in a half an hour."

"Are they okay?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The admiral isn't looking good. Janet's alright."

"Did you get Arnold?"

"Yes, they are taking him along with the other two back to the naval base. The commander there is going to contact Admiral Johnson and arrange transportation to Washington."

"Very well. _Seaview _out."

Janet couldn't understand why Lee didn't seem more concerned about her and didn't even ask to talk to her.

They put the admiral in the ambulance. Janet wanted to ride with him but Kowalski wouldn't let her. She rode in the jeep with Patterson. She was surprised at the way the men from _Seaview_ were treating her. They boarded FS-1 and were headed back to _Seaview_. They had put the admiral in the bunk but Kowalski couldn't give him anything for the pain because he didn't know if he had a concussion. He still wouldn't let Janet near him. She was so confused.

((()))

_**Present**_

FS-1 docked with _Seaview_ two hours later. Frank and John had a stretcher waiting in the observation nose to bring the admiral to sick bay. Jamie had everything ready to insert an IV and check him out. He came to as Jamie was examining him and was in severe pain. He had no concussion, but had a badly bruised kidney, two broken ribs that luckily did not puncture his lung and his eye was swollen shut. He was going to have one nice black eye. Lee and Chip were in Sick Bay waiting to see the admiral. Jamie assured them that the admiral would be alright. He gave him some pain medication and also injected a mild sedative into his IV. He told both of them to leave that he would be asleep for a few hours. He would let them know when he woke up. Jamie wondered where Janet was as he had heard her wrist was broken.

((()))

Janet was in their cabin as ordered wondering why Lee hadn't come to see her. She knew he was upset about the admiral but she thought he would make sure she was okay before going to sick bay. He was so angry with her. Also, she doesn't know why she couldn't go to sick bay with the Admiral. She was so worried about him. She could tell there was something definitely wrong as the he whole control room just stared at her when she came aboard. She didn't know what she did wrong.

Lee came to their cabin two hours later. But before she could ask him how the admiral was he started yelling at her.

"I want your _**resignation**_** immediately**," he demanded. "How _**could**_ you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him very confused.

"You gave Arnold the password, damnit! Then you told him where the all the data was, and information on the missile detection system!"

"Lee, I don't know what you're talking about?" she told him with tears running down her cheeks. "I told him nothing. Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me! We all saw the video with you telling Arnold everything."

"_What _video?"

"You know damn well what video!" he grabbed her broken wrist and she passed out.

((()))

Janet woke up in Sick Bay with Jamie looking over her.

"How did I get here?"

"Lee carried you here after you passed out."

"Jamie, what's going on? The admiral, is he going to be okay?" she asked, shaking.

"Calm down. He will be fine. He has a couple of broken ribs, a bruised kidney and some bruises. He's sleeping right now."

"Where's Lee, why is he so mad at me?"

"I'd better let him explain that to you. Right now you need to have your broken wrist put in a cast. You also have a mild concussion and some bad bruises on your face. They will just have to heal but you'll be spending some time in sickbay."

"No, she won't," Lee hissed as he entered sickbay. "She can rest in the brig."

"The brig?"

"That's the best I can do for traitors."

"Why are you calling me that?" Janet cried, "what's going on?"

"Captain, in spite of everything, she's your wife and she needs to be _here,_" Jamie stated angrily.

"After you treat her, she'll be confined to our cabin, then," he conceded. "I don't want her anywhere near the admiral. And that is an **order**," Lee spat.

"Lee what have I done? Please don't treat me this way," she cried.

"As if you don't know! I'll get someone to escort you to the cabin."

"I'll do it," Doc said.

"Why won't _you_ take me, Lee?" she asked stunned at his coldness. "And why can't I stay here with the Admiral?"

"I can't bear to be near you," he turned and walked out without saying anything else. He wasn't sure he could _ever_ look at or be near her again.

After putting her wrist in a cast, Jamie walked her to their cabin very slowly. He could have overridden Lee's order but he was so adamant that Janet not be near the admiral, Jamie was afraid Lee _would_ put her in the brig instead of letting her go to their cabin. They had to stop a few times because she was so dizzy. Jamie told her if she needed anything to call him. He was pissed at Lee for the way he treated her. He had seen the video but didn't believe what he saw.

He was going to have Cookie send up a plate of food since she hadn't eaten.

When they got to their cabin, Jamie saw to it that Janet was settled in the bunk. He said if she needed him to just call sick bay and he would come right away. Before he left, Cookie dropped off a plate of food. Jamie put it on the desk and told her to eat. After he left she tried to sort out what had happened. Lee wanted her resignation. Why? She laid down and cried.

((()))

She must of slept for a couple of hours. She woke up to find Jamie sitting in the chair at Lee's desk. He noticed she hadn't eaten any of the food.

"How long have you been sitting there? Does Lee know you're here?" she asked sleepily.

"I've been here about an hour and I really don't care if the Captain knows I'm here. You should have been in Sick Bay. You didn't eat anything. How are you feeling?"

"Not hungry...my headache is still pretty bad...my wrist is throbbing. Can you give me something?"

"Sorry, I can't give you anything because of the concussion."

"How is the admiral? Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is awake and asking for you. He wants you to come to sick bay and bring your blazer."

"I can't leave. You heard what Lee said. And he wants me to bring my blazer? Did he say why?" she asked him with a puzzled look.

"I told the admiral what Lee said about putting you in the brig and confining you to your cabin. But he doesn't give a damn what Lee ordered. All I know is that I'm going to bring you and the blazer to sick bay."

She grabbed the blazer. She and Jamie went slowly to sick bay. As they were walking she got pretty dizzy and would have fallen over if Jamie wasn't holding on to her. He would never have let her leave their cabin if she'd told him how nauseated she was.

((()))

It was still very tense in the control room. Lee was pacing in the observation nose not knowing what to do about Janet. He had demanded her resignation from NIMR immediately. He would never trust her again with any information about NIMR or _Seaview_, but what was he going to do about their marriage? How could he love her now? A traitor?

Chip went to his friend in the observation nose and put his hand on his shoulder. Lee told Chip that he'd demanded Janet's resignation and wanted to put her in the brig for being a traitor. Chip was shocked that he would even think of doing that to her. He knew Lee had some difficult decisions to make right now and felt very sorry for him and Janet but there was nothing he could do for the couple.

((()))

"Skipper?" Sparks came up behind him.

"What is it Sparks," Lee sighed dejectedly.

"Could you please come with me to the radio shack? There was something bothering me about the video you received. I studied it a little more closely and found something you should be aware of. Something we should all be aware of."

Lee followed Sparks to the radio shack and motioned for Chip to come also.

"Skipper, if you look closely, real close, you can see that the words we heard don't match what Janet ...er...Mrs. Crane was saying. This video was expertly dubbed. "

"She didn't betray the admiral or her country," Lee said, relieved. "Good job, Sparks."

"No problem, Skipper."

The whole control room seemed to sigh with relief too. They didn't like it when their Skipper was unhappy and either did _Seaview_.

((()))

Lee ran up the spiral staircase to apologize to Janet but she wasn't in their cabin.

_Where the hell is she? Can't she ever follow orders?_

"Captain Crane report to Sick bay," Jamie said over the intercom.

"I'll be right there Jamie," Lee answered quickly from the cabin mic.

Lee came running into sick bay thinking something had happened to the Admiral. Chip was following right behind him as he was going off duty and wanted to check to see how the he was doing.

"Lee, how could you?" Nelson shouted. "Janet told me you wanted her resignation! That you said she divulged classified information. She couldn't have. I never gave her the password and she didn't even know what was in my briefcase. And you were going to put her in the brig?"

"Everything...everything pointed to her being a traitor. The video.." he said rubbing his hand on his forehead. "We were sent a video by Arnold. In it, she was telling Arnold what the password was along with the rest of the information on the missile detection system. At the time, we didn't know it was dubbed. Sparks discovered that just a few minutes ago."

_So that's why everyone was treating me with the cold shoulder. _ Janet muttered to herself.

"I was looking for Janet to apologize when Doc called."

"Lee, can we please talk privately about this in our cabin?" she asked quietly. "But first, Admiral why did you need my blazer?" Janet asked handing it to him.

Taking the blazer the admiral opened up the lining in the pocket and pulled out a flash drive.

"I put this in the pocket before we left. On the flash drive is a locating device along with all the data for the missile detection system. The other drive and items in my briefcase were the old ones and would not have worked properly but well enough for them to figure out how the system functioned. When you laid down it activated a tracking device linked directly to _Seaview_. That was how we were found. I've been working on it for awhile and hoped to test it out. But this isn't quite the test I was hoping for. Did you find my briefcase and flash drive?"

"Yes, sir. We brought both items back with us," Chip replied. "I don't think they were able to transmit anything from the flash drive.

"I was surprised you asked me to wear the blazer as you had never done that before. I'm sure glad I was cold and tired." Janet responded wearily.

The admiral started to yawn and Jamie said we had to leave so he could rest. He told Janet she needed to rest and he would see her in the morning too.

((()))

Chip, Lee and Janet walked to their cabins in silence until they got to their cabin door.

"Good night, Chip," Janet said. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem, I'm really sorry about the way we all treated you. But what we saw..."

She interrupted him before he could finish, "I know that now. Please don't worry about it."

((()))

Janet and Lee went into their cabin. It's been a long day and night for both of them. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Sweetheart, I...I don't know what to say. I should have never believed that video on face value. I guess I was just shocked by what I believed you were saying. I should have known you would never divulge classified information. Please forgive me," he asked taking her hand in his. "I should have known. I should have known..."

"Lee, you don't know how badly you hurt me," she pulled away. "I thought you had more trust in me. You made a rash decision without even considering what I was going through. I would _never_ betray you, the admiral or my country no matter what Arnold or anyone else did to me. _The brig_!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure I can forgive you. Well, at least not any time soon."

He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss and hug. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Take as much time as you need, sweetheart. I'm truly sorry for ever doubting you."

"I'm going to bed. Alone, if you don't mind. I'm exhausted," she said yawning. Her head was still hurting and her wrist was throbbing.

She climbed into their bunk and was asleep in seconds. Lee knelt beside the bunk, and kissed her on the forehead, as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

((()))

Janet awoke with a headache but her wrist didn't hurt as much. Getting ready for the morning proved to be quite a challenge. She had to put a plastic bag over her cast so that made showering a bit difficult and getting dressed was just as hard. She never realized she needed two hands to do almost everything, including putting on make up.

Finally she was ready and went to the wardroom for breakfast. She heard one of the officers say something about some scheduled drills. Jamie was there so she asked him if the admiral was awake. He said he was, and that Lee and Chip had been in earlier to see him. He hadn't eaten breakfast and Jamie was going to have Cookie make him a tray. She asked him if she could have with breakfast him as she needed to talk to him. Before she could ask him, Cookie volunteered to bring a breakfast tray to sick bay for them.

When she got to sick bay the admiral looked a little better than he did yesterday. He was still very sore, and had a black eye but was looking forward to breakfast. He mentioned to her that Lee was going to run a few drills today. She hated it when they did drills. It meant more paperwork for her and she didn't need any more paperwork today.

The admiral and Janet ate their breakfast and talked about what had happened. He assured her that _he'd_ never had any doubts about her loyalty. But considering the video that he'd had Sparks pipe though to sickbay for him to see, he admitted it had been pretty darn convincing.

"Even so, I'm still angry at the way he treated me. I told him I needed some time to forgive him. You know how he hates to wait for anything."

"Honey, he's worried you won't forgive him at all. Ever. He's scared."

"Of course I will, I just don't know when. I thought he trusted me more. I'll speak with him later," she gave the admiral a hug before leaving glad he was doing better.

She left sick bay and was on her way to the control room she heard the klaxon sound and knew she had better get there pretty quick as the drills were starting. When she got there Chip just rolled his eyes. Lucky for him Lee didn't see him. Oh boy, it's wasn't going to be a good day for any of them.

((()))

Lee made the crew do drills all morning and into the afternoon. As usual the crew performed flawlessly. No one could take time for lunch as Chip and Lee were analyzing each drill and what they could do differently to make them better. Janet needed to take notes on what drills were done and any improvements Lee thought might be required. She really felt sorry for Chip as Lee was relentless. She'd never seen him like that before and everyone was at the end of their rope. The whole boat was aware their skipper was not in a good mood. She would definitely have to talk to him before the crew made him walk the plank. Hopefully he would be better after dinner.

((()))

Lee was a bear. No matter what Chip or she, or the crew did was right. She didn't know how many times they had to change the notes on the drills to get them to Lee's perfection. By the time they were finished, she was starving, tired, her head and wrist hurt. She went to sick bay and Jamie finally gave her some acetaminophen. The admiral was already tormenting him about when he could get out of there. Jamie was standing his ground, not for at least another day and then he would have to rest in his cabin for a week.

Lee, Chip, Jamie and Janet were going to have dinner with the admiral. Cookie made the admiral's favorite dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. He also made some brownies for Lee hoping it would help improve his mood. While they were waiting for dinner, Lee mentioned something about more drills tomorrow and she actually heard Chip groan.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Morton?" Lee asked a little too harshly.

"No sir, none at all," Chip replied quickly.

"Lee, why don't you give the crew a break," the admiral told him. "I heard the drills went very smoothly."

"There's always room for improvement."

They all thanked their lucky stars that dinner arrived just then. They ate pretty much in silence. No one wanted to set Lee off again. Even the brownies didn't help.

Nelson rather pointedly looked at Janet, pleading with his eyes, that there was only one thing that would help Lee's mood.

"Lee, could we please go to our cabin. I need to talk to you privately. Please excuse us, admiral."

"Now?" Lee snapped. "I still have some things I need to discuss with the admiral."

"Yes, now," she snapped back grabbing his hand and headed for the door.

"It's okay Lee, we will talk tomorrow morning," the admiral nodded knowing what was going to take place.

"Yes, sir."

((()))

Lee and Janet walked back to their cabin in silence. When they got to their cabin, he opened the door and she went in first. He followed her in and shut the door. Pushing him up against the door she gave him rather long passionate kiss.

"First," she said after breaking away, "I realize you had no choice when watching that video but to believe what you saw. But you need to know that I **would **never betray **you** or anyone else."

"I know that now. Do you forgive me for doubting you and not trusting you?" he asked softly. "And threatening to throw you in the brig."

"I don't want to. I shouldn't. Not yet. But..okay, yes, I guess I forgive you."

Lee sighed in sheer relief.

"Secondly, you can _**never**_ take out what happens in our marriage on Chip or your crew. You've been a real bastard today. And there will be no drills tomorrow."

"I guess I was pretty bad today," he grinned.

"That's putting it lightly. Now, go walk around your boat and let the crew see you are back to 'normal' Captain", she told him smiling back.

"No, I'm going to skip it tonight as I definitely have something much better to do," he said as he locked the door and gave _her_ a rather long passionate kiss and hug.

((()))

As _Seaview_ continued her restocking missions, the admiral had arranged another meeting with Admiral Starke two weeks later to bring him the flash drive with the missile detection system. He asked Janet to go with him again. Since Jamie wouldn't let him fly FS-1, he had Lee fly them to the meeting. They got to San Diego ahead of schedule, so they all went out to lunch at his favorite restaurant.

((()))

Janet's wrist would be in a cast for another two weeks. Luckily they were on _Seaview_ or Lee would've had to do all the chores for her. He hated doing chores but after what happened he would've gladly done them or anything else she wanted.

The End.

Thanks for reading this story.

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
